Confessions of Lisbeth Johannson
by Elleb3lle
Summary: Georgia's all grown up now. When her neice finds her old diaries, she decides to start a diary of her own.
1. Chapter One

**A Note from Lisbeth:::**  
  
Hello! Lisbeth Johansson here. The other day I came across my aunt's diaries from when she  
was my age. I've always wanted to start a diary, and now is as good a time as any, I suppose. It's odd that Aunt Georgia could ever have been like me. Except I've never gotten myself accused of being a lesbian, nor have I gotten myself into nearly as many relationship issues. I only need to work up the courage now to tell Aunt Georgia I was snooping through her old things when I went to visit over Spring Break.

**Friday, May 21st   
7:30 p.m.**  
  
Today was the last day of school. No more Calhoun Academy until August, thank you deities.  
Marianne and Hailee my "best friends" never even called to make plans. I guess I'll just sit  
around with Mum and Stepdad until someone shows an interest in me.  
  
**8:11 p.m.**  
Even my parents have plans now! And they won't be back until Monday morning. I've been  
deemed responsible enough to care for myself until they return from Scotland. They say it's  
trust. I think it's just that they know my friends aren't nearly capable of planning an  
unchaperoned social event with that short of notice.  
  
**10:30 p.m.**  
  
Had to help mum pack. Never knew one woman needed so many clothes for a two day visit to a place she's been countless times. Her and Stepdad leave tomorrow at an hour when I plan to be asleep. If they wake me, I'll never forgive them. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Saturday, May 22  
  
12:02 a.m.**   
Hate to admit it, but I can't sleep. I've never been left alone for more than a night. I'll have to call Marianne.  
  
**12:05 a.m.  
**I called Marianne and luckily she answered before her father did. That man has always given me the wigs. The conversation was pointless, though, she was mostly asleep. She did managed to mumble something about swearing she planned to call after school. Liar.  
  
**7:00 a.m.  
**Emotional goodbye with Mum. Handshake with Stepdad.   
"You'll call me when you get there, right?" I asked, like a good little daughter.  
"Of course, Love. You can feel free to call Marianne over anytime you like."  
Oh yes, that's just what I want. A boy-free, boring, everyday weekend with my drip of a best friend. I think I'd much rather watch the tiles grow dirty on the upstairs bathroom floor. I didn't say as much, though. I only replied with, "I'm sure that would be nice."   
  
**7:05 a.m.**  
Going back to sleep now.  
  
**12:30 p.m.**  
Awake! Awake and with coffee! I made myself a cup of the cappuccino Mum will never let me have. Maybe this weekend won't be so boring after all. What other things have I been banned from doing?  
  
**1:32 p.m.**  
I turned my stereo up past the number 8 and put on the shirt Mum thinks is too revealing. I feel both attractive and social, so I think I'll take a walk now.  
  
**2:00 p.m.**  
Walk did not go well. First, I ran into nosey Lynda Morrison and her minions. And then I ran into Kevin Simpson.   
"Hello Lis." He greeted me with the smile the made my already pretty knobby knees go all knobbly.  
"Hello Kevin." I replied, not able to think of anything more to say. And then he walked away and turned at the corner. Honestly, why can't I be a bit wittier?   
My very own Sex God. Except he knows I'm alive. He also still sees me as the little brunette who's nose ran all the time when we walked to school together in first grade.  
  
**2:01 p.m.**  
If I could go back in time, I'd tell five year old me to keep a Kleenex under her sleeves at all times.  
  
**3:04 p.m.**  
Ended up calling Marianne anyway. She made plans already to see a movie with Justin Gerroldi. That boy has no personality. Honestly, what could she possibly see in him? Other than his abs. Only fifteen and he has better abs than the boys I see in magazines. I gave up on Marianne and called Hailee.  
"Hello?" She answered breathing deeply, as if she were on her way out of the door and the phone rang.   
"Bonjour, cherie." I practiced my French accent.   
"Lisbeth! Believe it or not, I was just on my way to see you."  
Believe it not. "Were you?"  
"Oh, yes. I tried to call you yesterday, but your phone was busy."  
Ha! So someone really had cared to phone me yesterday. I always liked Hailee better than Marianne anyway. "Oh well, I was busy yesterday anyway," Doing nothing with my parents who never do anything either. "Would you like to come over? My parents are out, we could call boys."  
"I'll be over soon."  
Now I'm waiting for Hailee. My new best friend. Lalala!  
  
**4:37 p.m.**  
Oh my! Hailee phoned Kevin. He's coming over now with his brother, Derek.   
  
**4:41 p.m.**   
The boys are here! I'll write what happens in full detail when they leave.  
  
**Sunday, May 23**  
  
**12:38 p.m.  
**Hailee's gone now, along with Derek, Kevin, Marianne, and Justin.   
"Oi! Lisbeth. I never knew you were exciting enough to have a party when your parentswere out." Derek greeted me.   
When did this become a party? "I suppose there are things about me you ought to know then, eh?" He's not so cool. He's only a year older than us.  
"Things like what?" He asked with that ridiculous grin on his face.  
But we were interrupted by Hailee who announced that Justin and Marianne would be coming over as an addition to their date. I hadn't known their movie classified as a date. How common.  
The night went by fairly uneventfully until we played spin the bottle and I had to kiss Justin. Marianne got all huffy and red faced and then said she had to pee. No one heard a toilet flush, however. I don't know why she got so shirty with me. It's in the rules. If you don't like them why would you loudly say, "Alright then, let's play spin the bottle!" where Justin Gerroldi could hear it. Oh. I get it now. Hmm. Well, why didn't she stop me? If she'd been chosen to kiss Kevin, I'd have made a big show of it. Luckily, her little temper tantrum ended the game before it got to that.   
  
Anyhow, they all made a bit of a mess I should be cleaning before tomorrow. The boys slept in the living room last night, seeing as I don't care to be killed if my parents ever found out about this impromptu get together. Well then, I'll just clean now.  
  
**3:29 p.m.**  
This... Is... Absolutely... Terrible. Triple merde!! Someone (with a penis, no doubt) took Stepdad's last two beers. This is going to end badly.  
  
**3:40 p.m.  
**I've phoned Marianne and Hailee. I have a plan. 


End file.
